Scuba Diving
by Emmafakedherdeath
Summary: Just some Nicercy fluff inspired by some Ed Sheeran. AU. Oneshot. Reviews make my day.


**Scuba Diving**

**Fandom: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**Pairing: Nico/Percy**

**Summary: Just some Nicercy fluff inspired by some Ed Sheeran. AU. Nico and Percy are now adults. Reviews make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and gain nothing but great feedback on what I wrote.**

**Nico's POV**

To Nico, the ocean was terrifying. But it also had the most unique ability to calm him. Now, don't get him wrong, he was still deathly afraid of its power, but just the thought of the ocean somehow being part of his beloved Sea Prince was enough to make him relax.

Nico was thinking this as he was walking along the pier, wind harassing his almost-shoulder length black hair. Over the years, Nico had taken to growing his stubble just long enough to be an annoying sight for the average onlooker, then shaving it whenever he had a date with Percy. He had to look his best around his beloved, after all. Hands shoved in the pockets of his black aviator's jacket, he braced his shoulders against the strong gale, his cargo pants fluttering too. He had taken to wearing them after he'd started to date Percy. And, the Ghost King had to admit, they were a lot more comfortable than the blood-stopping tight black skinny jeans he usually wore.

He was on his way to see his boyfriend, Percy Jackson. They'd only been dating three months, but to Nico it felt like they'd been exchanging secret kisses and affectionate embraces in moonlight and candle-light for eternity.

Something about his relationship with the heir of the sea just felt so damn right, and Nico would be out-rightly damned to the Underworld with his awfully temperamental father if this love wasn't the most right thing in the whole world.

Seagulls cawed overhead, flying in from the ocean to the lunch rush-hour diner nearby, hoping to get their daily pickings. Nico paid them little mind as he spotted his Sea Prince near the end of the pier, 8 hyperactive, excited looking kids bouncing around him, pointing out things to one another and laughing.

Percy waved, his grin large enough to swallow a saucer. Nico grinned and waved back. Gods, that man could pass for a god on Olympus. Taking after his father, Percy's eye colour changed with the tides. Some days they were a combination of green and blue, other days they were a beautiful and vibrant sea green. And every time Percy turned those irresistible eyes on Nico, Nico's knees got weak. But the resemblances to a god didn't stop there. Glowing bronze skin covered perfectly sculpted abs and nicely built arms. His hair, as wild as the sea itself, resisted any and every attempt to be subdued. To Nico, Percy's messy hair was absolutely perfect. And don't you even get Nico started on Percy's smile. Oh Gods, it was amazing. Like, put every single perfect pearl together in a row, and your eyes will still truly not have seen the brilliance of a certain Sea Prince's smile.

Finally reaching Percy, Nico smiled and stood on his tippy toes, wrapping his arms around the taller demigod's neck. Percy hugged him back, clinging to him as if he would die if he didn't. And maybe he would because Uncle Hades was a big fan of killing demigods. But that wasn't the reason, even though he hadn't actually said it, he was pretty damn sure he loved this child of Death. Pulling back just a fraction, Percy kissed Nico softly on the lips. He could hear some of the kids giggling and saying "Ew! Kissing is gross, Mr. Jackson!"

Then as if Poseidon himself heard the minor's chorus of words, an unusually large wave collided with the support of the dock and sent buckets full of salty sea water over the two embracing children of the Big Three.

Laughing erupted around Nico and Percy. These young demigods obviously thought this was funny. Pulling arms-length away from Nico, Percy's eyes were still closed, but a crooked smile was on his lips. Apparently Hades wasn't the only protective father.

"Not funny, Dad." Percy shouted at the ocean. Nico chuckled.

Opening his eyes, Percy assessed Nico for damages.

"Damn it, Nicks, your jacket's ruined," Percy whined, obviously upset now. Nico didn't want his Sea Prince to be upset.

"No, no. I have more, don't worry Percy" Nico grabbed Percy's hand and squeezed them. Percy looked at him, worry evident. Nico just smiled at his boyfriend and announcing as he turned to the kids,

"Alright! Who is ready for some scuba diving?" All the kids raised their hands and shouted their excited answers. This seemed to jog Percy's memory and his easy-going smile returned to his face. Giving Nico's hand a quick squeeze and started helping kids onto the boat. After a moment's hesitation, Nico shrugged off his jacket and hopped onto the boat too.

**Nico's POV**

Once they were far enough away from incoming ships and shallow waters, Percy stopped the boat. Nico, who had previously been distracted by the surroundings, snapped to attention. All around him he saw children in their swimming clothes and their colourful breathing equipment and flapping around in their swimming flippers.

To someone who didn't really take to wearing actual _colour_, his eyes felt like they might implode if he didn't look got up and walked to the captain's quarters. He didn't quite get there so much as run into their mysteriously sexy captain himself, dressed in swimming shorts and a Nike logo t-shirt, a first-aid kit and towels in his arms.

"Hi" Purred Nico. Percy chuckled and shook his head. Nico always tried to sound seductive, but failed miserably and was instead dubbed as adorably cute.

"Hey, gorgeous." Percy replied.

"Need some help there, Seaweed Brain?" The light in Nico's dark eyes danced mischievously like the flame of a candle as it sputtered under some unknown wind.

Percy's answer was cut short as Nico grabbed the towels from him and smirked. Percy placed his now free hand on his hip and looked at Nico. The Ghost King just kept smirking before gesturing with a small shake of his head that they should go. Percy playfully rolled his eyes at Nico's stubbornness and followed.

**Nico's POV**

As they arrived, the oldest of the demigod kids came running to Percy. Apparently she was Percy's most senior and responsible child in the class.

"Mr. Jackson! Jimmy jumped into the water even when I told him not to!" The little girl, Alice, daughter of Demeter -as Nico would later learn- whined. Percy chuckled and deposited the first-aid kit on the small outside table, before walking to the railings to see this Jimmy child.

"Hey, Mr. Jackson! You guys should come on in, the water is great!" the child of Ares announced. Percy just smiled and turned to address the other students.

"Okay, listen up. You guys will go in one at a time, scuba gear securely attached to your bodies. Nobody swims farther than the shore. Monsters wait even now. We're here for an hour then I want you all back up on deck and drying off. Everybody understand?" A chorus of yeses and excited squeaks was their answer.

'Good," Percy gestured to the railing, "Off with the lot of you." And just like that they had jumped overboard.

Percy sighed and walked to the locker to retrieve his scuba gear. Nico watched him from the corner, quietly smirking. Sensing eyes on him, Percy looked over his shoulder at Nico and smiled before shutting the locker and making his way to the railing.

Looking expectantly over his shoulder, Percy said,

"You going to come here so I can help you put the gear on? Or is Nico di Angelo a big boy who can properly attach proper scuba gear by himself?" Percy knew he had struck a nerve when Nico's mouth gaped open.

"Me? Ha ha ha, no. I don't scuba dive." Percy now turned himself around fully to look at Nico, putting his seal pup eyes to use.

"C'mon, Nicks. You know I won't let you drown" Nico felt his resolve get hit by a flaming canon ball when Percy's adorable mouth twisted into a pout and his eyes grew larger than those of a baby seal pup.

"Percy… You know I don't like to be in the water. And Poseidon doesn't like it either. And no, don't you dare pull those blasted baby seal eyes on me. I am the Ghost King damn it. Not a sucker for cute green-eyes boys with silly requests." Nico was joking, Percy knew, but that doesn't mean Percy was satisfied with his answer.

Sauntering over to his boyfriend, making sure his hips had some seductive sway to them, Percy looked deep into Nico's deep brown orbs. Nico, seeing the seal pup pout AND the irresistible sea-green eyes so close, just couldn't help himself as he knotted his hand in Percy's shirt and pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

Nico could almost feel Percy's mental smirk, but right now he was more focused on the wickedly-talented tongue of the heir of Poseidon's domain. Percy's tongue was doing all kinds of things to Nico's brain, and body for that matter. And so the battle for dominance began.

Nico backed Percy up against the walls of the small vessel, and let his hands roam over the perfect sculpted abs of his Sea Prince. Gods, he'd said it and he'll say it again. This man could give a god a run for their money.

"Mr. Jackson!" It was the annoying little Alice girl, ruining the couple's moment. Nico pulled back an inch, pale hand still knotted in the fabric of Percy's shirt, and Percy's hands on both of Nico's shoulders. Both boys were flushed and breathing hard. More so Nico because what he'd felt was a very strong emotion that he had never felt before in his life. Hunger. Hunger for Percy Jackson.

"Coming," Percy shouted back, but he could see that Percy's eyes conveyed a very clear message to him. _"Meet Me Later. We'll Finish This"_ And with that Percy winked and had jumped off the railing, shouting "CANONBALL!" as he went down. The point of impact was largely marked by a splash that would make even the heaviest kid jealous.

Nico, now more recovered from his outbreak of Must-Kiss-Percy, chuckled and dodged some of the stray drops of water. Stretching, relaxed, Nico wandered into the ship's inner buildings and looked for something to do to pass the time.

**Nico's POV**

An hour later, Nico had timed it; demigods began climbing up the side-ladder, all preparing to set off home. The last one out of the water and up the ladder was Captain Jackson himself. Percy was laughing, his face positively alight with happiness.

Nico knew the water was where Percy felt most alive. And it showed, really, it did. Nico smiled affectionately as Percy tackled a kid and started a tickle war. This was what Nico envisioned. Him and Percy, happy, and being around other people, not hiding their affections. Just being the wildly adorable couple whom the Aphrodite Cabin had shipped long before it was an actual thing.

Ten minutes later, the ship was off again, on its way back to its rightful place of dignity among the yachts. Nico decided to spend the journey in the captain's cabin. Though, Percy and he didn't do much since Percy still had to concentrate on where they were going.

They chatted idly about the recent quiet after the war with Gaea was won. How things just became quiet. Chiron and Reyna had decided to take it as a good omen. Of course, there was unease. Things were never quiet for long. The quiet was usually a sign of worse things to come. But nobody wanted to even contemplate that. Especially since the last war with Mother Earth had taken so many dear and close.

They soon reached the dock, and all the kids happily and energetically (Nico didn 't know quite why they could still have as much energy as they did but oh well) bounded off the boat where they chatted amongst themselves.

Nico helped Percy gather the now wet towels and other items they brought with them to the dock. When they'd loaded everything onto the camp van, Percy turned to face Nico.

"Are you coming back with us?" Percy was worried about him, how sweet.

"Nah, I'm just going to hang around town and sleep in some stranger's bed tonight." Percy knew he was joking and just kept waiting for an answer.

"Dude, of course I'm coming back with you guys. I'm just going to shadow travel there a bit later. Got some things to take care of first." Nico smiled and took the larger hands of his boyfriend's into his smaller, scarred ones. Percy still looked a bit worried, but he relaxed some and smiled at The Ghost King, enjoying the contact.

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll meet you later, so that we can finish our little _session_, hmm? Sound good?" Percy grinned and nodded like a madman before leaning in to Nico for a long and steady kiss.

"See you later. And don't be late." Nico smirked at Percy's attempt at being bossy, and disappeared into the shadow realm. He would not miss tonight for the world.

**The End**

**A/N: Okay, so, here's the deal, I'm going on my stupid school's yearly week-long camp next week, so I won't be able to write, so that's why this story is so long, to compensate I hope. Anyways, I hope you guys and gals like it. Any feedback and reviews are welcome. And if anyone has a prompt they'd like me to write, just send it in a review or a PM! Hope you're all doing well!**

**Ps. I love reviews. They make me unbelievably happy. :) **

**Love, **

**Emmafakedherdeath**


End file.
